Tyson Griffin
"A wise man can learn more from a foolish question than a fool can learn from a wise answer!" ''- Kamui ' , born as ''' is a former Assassin and Bodyguard of the World Noble, He worked as an Assassin Since he was 10 after Receiving Training Along side of Rob Lucci and the other member's of the CP9 but was later under Strict order's from the World Nobel trained by the Three Admiral's, He also learned Swordsmanship from Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk as well as Life Return from Kumadori. He has been given a high bounty After he Slaughtered the Entire Family of World Noble he worked for as well as all of the Marine that were Stationed in their Mansion which amounted to about 150 men and Freeing Approximately 200 Slave's. He is the Captain of The Moon Pirates and has become one of the Most Powerful Pirate's in the world gaining powerful allies along the way. Appearance Kamui is a very tall and slim, yet muscular man with Long Silver hair with Silver fox hair on top his head. He wears a long white Chinese shirt with a Purple edged on the side, he wear's a lone white Fox mask that has a red designs of a foxes face, He has a Long red Sash tied around his waist. He wears normal Long Blue pant's and Black Getta Slippers. he has slight pale Skin and Sharp green eye's. During his time as a Assassin and Bodyguard for the World Nobel he wore a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the World Nobel crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a black cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a white rope around his waist, tied in a bow. He also wears a short-sleeve long white coat with the kanji "Death" written vertically down on the back. Other times he wore a long, black robe with a white collar over a blue undershirt. The hilt of his katana is visible handing from his right side. He is seen wearing the black rode, sort of like a cape. His robe has long bell sleeves, into which he hides his hands. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe(s) appear to be white. After the timeskip, Kamui wears a gray shihakushō, along with a black pant's, held together by a firm rope belt. A black Captain's Coat with burnt edges is draped over his shoulders, that stays connected together by what appears to be a tomoe necklace. His hair has changed colors, transforming from its natural silver to lavender with a purple tint. It also becomes much longer than before, especially his side bangs. Probably the most strange change to Kamui revolves around his newly grown kitsune ears and long kitsune tail, both being lavender in color. His eyes become lightened lavender and Slit. Gallery Category:Pirate Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:World Government Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Moon Pirates Category:Assassin Category:Arctic-Fox Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User